Dawn of Destiny
by Chuck ZFB
Summary: Adam and Chuck were told that the reason they were born is to settle a war for humanity. The story of X is coming true and their group of friends are about to be torn apart. Ten years have past, and that day has finally arrived. I Love Reviews!
1. Episode 01, Their Reunion

_A Couple Words: To any of my friends that are reading this, this series is going to get extreme and I would like to say that nothing of this stuff, the fighting and the spoken, is actually going to happen. And to all the readers out there that are finding themselves thinking, "Hooray! Chuck is back!" I can't thank you enough for being there during my times, both good and bad. I hope you all can enjoy this story and hopefully there are many other series on the way other then this one. Enjoy!_

_X_

_Dawn of Destiny_

_I – Their Reunion_

It was a damp foggy night when the figure appeared on top of the main LCCC building. By the look on his face, he was definitely searching for something on the college grounds.

"You haven't changed much."

Joey Miner turned on his heels to see his older brother come out of the mist.

"There really isn't much to change" he frowned, "How's the wife and kid?"

Bill reached into his pocket and then pulled a lighter free from his black coat, which he then used to light up the cigarette that was in his mouth.

"They're all right" he finally answered, "Marielle didn't want me to do this but…you know…destiny and everything."

Billy realized that Joey was staring at his cigarette and then offered the pack to him.

"No thanks" his brother pushed them away, "I quit awhile ago. Just didn't really feel like doing it anymore."

A silence leaned over the two of them as they stood on the roof in the dark. Each of them wanted to bring the subject up but it seemed harder than they thought.

"Did you hear from anyone else?" Joey finally said something, "From the group?"

Bill shook his head, "It has actually been awhile since I heard from anyone. Each of us, kind of, went our separate ways after Rob met with us. We only promised that each of us would meet here when the time came around."

Joe took off his white trench coat and then walked over to the ledge of the roof. He swung his legs over the side and then sat down, looking over at the Connections Crossing section of the school.

"You remember when we would hang out over there?" he called to his brother.

"I remember everyone else hanging there" Bill smirked a bit, "We had classes most of the time."

Bill walked over to the edge of the roof and then began to stare at the room through the large glass windows. It looked as though there was a little movement from inside.

"I think the time is coming" Bill put his coat back on, "You want to wait a little bit more before we do this?"

Joey knew what it was that his brother was talking about. The very subject that neither of them wanted to bring up.

"No, that's all right" Joey stood up again, "It was destiny after all...that put us on different sides in this war."

"Destiny had nothing to do with it" Bill laughed, "We chose this."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to listen to me! This isn't something that you're going to be able to escape from!"

Adam wanted to ignore Rob and disappear but something was keeping him where he stood. He somehow knew that everything the boy said was true but didn't want to believe it anyway.

"You can't control my life!" he roared, "You're not allowed to just take everything away from me!"

Rob glanced over to see that Chuck was taking it a little better then his Twin Star. But even worse was the fact that the look on his face was actually the opposite of Adam's. He seemed pleased with the news that he was receiving.

"How can you take this?" Adam glared at him, "The reason we were brought into this world was so that two gods could come up with an answer to their stupid argument!"

An invisible wave of energy past between the two boys and tore the ground apart. Adam looked over to see Rob standing with his hand pointed toward them.

"Please do not talk about my masters like that. They are the reason that you stand on this Earth right now."

"But they…"

"They are letting humanity fight for themselves" Rob cut him off, "Would you like them to just make a decision on the human race and not give you a say at all?"

When he put it that way, Adam figured it wasn't as bad. But he still wished that they had chosen some other group of people to do it.

"So when is it happening?" Chuck spoke for the first time, "I highly doubt you are going to send us to war without us knowing how to use these new powers."

"That would be a bit unfair" Rob explained, "But my masters haven't chosen an exact date yet. You guys will know when it occurs though."

"So it could be tomorrow or it could be twenty years from now?" Adam turned his back to him, "You can do whatever you like. I'm out of here."

As he walked away, Rob looked over at Chuck, "I'm sorry to invade your dreams like this and drop such a heavy burden on you guys."

"I'm all right with it" Chuck cracked a small smile, "It gives me a purpose in life. Something that I can shoot for now."

"You act as though you have chosen what side to fight for already. You do realize that you need to put more thought into it than that."

A grim expression sudden flashed over Chuck's face. He knew exactly what it was that he wanted to fight for.

"Humanity is lost right now, Rob. We are a disgusting race and most of us know it. We lie, cheat, fight, and even kill to get though life these days. I really think it is time to start over."

"You really think that way?"

The void around them started to break up and Chuck knew that he was starting to wake up from his dream.

He gave Rob one more glance, "I already know I'm going to choose the Dragons of Earth."

Chuck blinked a few times and shook the memory from his mind. It had been ten years since he had that talk with Rob and now the time had finally come where everyone was being summoned.

"And now," he told himself, "I find myself coming back to this damn place."

"Is it really that bad?"

Chuck didn't even have to turn around to recognize who it was that was walking up behind him.

"Not to you, Jenn. But some of us actually have some bad experiences here. How on Earth did you find me up here anyway?"

Jenn gazed around at the scenery and frowned when she realized that the Lehigh Valley Mall was now just a burned down shell of what it used to be. The two of them were currently standing on the roof of the old JCPenny's.

"We can sense each other now" she answered his question, "You can feel your presence from miles away, Chuck. Just how much stronger have you become over these years?"

The roof began to shake and Chuck growled, "That isn't any of your business. I highly doubt you are going to be a Dragon of Earth."

"You're right. There are just too many things I like in this world that aren't worth losing."

The roof began to shake again and Jenn began to fear that the structure wouldn't be able to hold them much longer.

"Some people just don't have things to lose anymore" Chuck felt his nails digging into his palms through the fists he was making, "Some of us believe…"

"Believe what you want" Jenn cut him short, "But you are going to head over to the LCCC building, right? That is what we promised to do when all this started to go down."

"I don't remember promising that."

Chuck stood there on the edge of the roof and looked down at the cars passing by on the nearby roads. He knew that he didn't want to go to the meeting but he felt it was still something that he should do as leader of the Dragons of Earth.

"Are you going or not?"

Chuck slowly turned around and then gazed right into her eyes. Jenn blinked at that moment and gasped when Chuck had disappeared completely.

"You could have at least said something first, you big jerk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Settle down!" Bill called out, "This war hasn't officially started yet, so we can still be friends!"

The Connections Crossing was now full with twelve people that had a lot on their minds. Most of them were trying to figure out who was a dragon of what and whether or not they should be cautious as to what they were going to do.

"We don't take orders from you, Bill" Todd called out, "We are only here to figure out who is on what side in this war."

"True" Bill raised a hand to his chin and rubbed his beard, "But we still seem to be missing two people. Maybe we can be friends for that long?"

Todd shook his head and then walked away, allowing the others to continue their argument. He knew it was unlikely that they were going to accomplish anything.

"You are part of this war?" Andrew noticed that Amanda was one of those standing in the room, "You never were really part of our group."

Amanda looked him up and down and smirked, "Who are you again?"

Andrew was about to give the girl a piece of his mind but something outside the doors had now caught their attention. By the sound of it, two people were fighting about something in the hallway.

The red doors flew open and a ball of fire exploded through, dropping a body on the floor. Chuck slid to the middle of the room and coughed heavily as trails of smoke rose from his body.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" Jenn came bursting into room, "Just because you're a Dragon of Earth, you are going to change and start giving us all shit?"

All eyes went to the center of the CC as Chuck stood up and wiped his clothes off.

"I'll be anything that I want to be. That has nothing to do with you anyway."

Fire erupted and started to circle around Jenn's fists. Both Nate and Amanda raced over and tried to hold her back.

"Take it easy" Nate told her, "We are supposed to be here to talk, not fight."

"Tell that to him!" she hollered as her eyes narrowed, "Frankly, I can't wait to start this war. Let me at him!"

Chuck turned his back to her and then laughed, "I believe I didn't throw a single punch. You are the one who started to attack me with that fire power of yours."

Nate and Amanda were forced to let go of the girl because the heat was becoming too much for them too handle.

"Its better then your power" Jenn held out an arm and watched as the fire danced within her control, "No one even knows what your power is. What is the power of the mighty Kamui? What is the power of the men that decides the fate of the world?"

Chuck held out his hand and then grinned as a flames started to grow within it. In a few seconds, his whole body was burning in one giant orange flame.

"That impossible" Jenn's fire disappeared as she took a step back, "You can't also have that power!"

Chuck put out the fire and then brought a sword out of his hand. Amanda stared at the sword and gasped when she realized that it was the same style of sword that she was able to produce with her powers.

"Are you starting to get it?" Chuck asked Jenn, "Starting to see what my power is?"

He made the sword disappear back into his body and then started to produce electricity from his hands. Teti knew that he was now copying his power.

"You have everyone's powers?" he gasped, "But that isn't what happened in the show at all. How are you able to do that?"

"Nobody said this was the show, Teti."

Everyone turned around to see Rob sitting on the black table on the other side of the room.

Jenn turned to Adam, "Did you know about this? You are one of the Twin Stars."

Adam nodded, "I was able to figure it out when I realized that I could control fire. I knew that wasn't supposed to be the power that I was supposed to have."

Now the room was getting loud again as everyone started to talk at once. No one actually knew that the Twin Stars could do this.

"That is what makes them the Twin Stars" Rob explained, "The other dragons aren't supposed to be able to defeat a Twin Star. It has to be the other star that does it."

"Then what the hell are we here for?" Todd roared, "If I can't do something in this war, why be in the damn thing?"

"Just because you yourself cannot beat the Twin Star, doesn't mean that you can't help your side to victory" Rob explained to him, "Did you really think my masters were going to have other players in the game and not have them do something?"

"Wait a minute" a voice cried out, "Just because they use each of the powers doesn't make them untouchable. What is stopping us from taking out the Twin Star right now?"

It was the first time they had heard this voice but a handful of them already knew who it was. Chuck turned around, and sure enough, Emma was standing over in the corner by herself.

"I'm surprised to see that you cared enough to show" he grumbled loudly, "I would have expected you to be hiding somewhere by now."

Her cold eyes locked with his and she smiled, "Guess you don't know me as well as you used to, sweetie."

The way she smiled at him seemed to set him off somehow. The huge glass windows started to vibrate and crack as his power started to increase.

"If you're so sure that you can defeat a Twin Star now, why don't you try then?"

He expected Emma to make a move but she remained exactly where she was standing.

"I'm not going to lie, kid. My power is a little unstable yet, being the psychic power and all. But then you probably knew already how hard it is to control that power."

Everyone glanced over and could see the yellow color flashing through Chuck's eyes as the windows started to shatter around them.

"I can control it just fine!"

But before anything could result from their argument, the whole room went black. It wasn't as if things got dark, but instead if everyone had gone blind.

"You will calm down and seize this fighting!" Rob's voice cried out, "The war is not upon you yet! You were to meet today and discuss the actions that you were to take to prepare for the upcoming battle!"

"You never answered my question" Emma's voice rang out again.

"About the Twin Stars?" Rob questioned, "Well it is true that their power isn't too much higher than most of yours."

"Then what is the big deal about them?" Rob could now hear Peter's voice, "Why are the other dragons to beware the Twin Stars?"

"The Shinken" Adam figured it out, "When we can awaken the Shinken our powers will be unmatched."

"He is absolutely right" Rob told the rest of them, "The Twin Stars will soon awaken their Shinken and then the power they have will be multiplied by ten."

"Then I ask again…" sensing Adam, Emma reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "What is stopping us from destroying them right now?"

"We are."

As Rob lowered his spell and the black void disappeared, Emma realized that there were several people standing around Adam.

Without even trying, the room was now split into two sides. As each person looked around and exchanged glances and expressions, they all realized that these were the Dragons of Heaven and Earth.

"Each of you have chosen the side that you stand on and know of the reason you are fighting for them" Rob watched as Emma slowly let go of Adam, "So you may now leave with your team and prepare for war, since you are so eager to fight."

Emma locked eyes with Adam. Chuck and Jenn were glaring at each other. Bill and Joey were wondering if they were doing the right thing. Each person was now realizing that the time had come to say goodbye to friendships and prepare for war.

"So I guess this is it" Adam looked to Chuck, "Destiny has finally caught up to us."

"And now fate will pass judgment on humanity" Chuck turned his back to his old friend and began to leave, "For now it will be up to us to find out whether they live or die."

Adam, Peter, Aliya, Bill, Jenn, Andrew and Rodell watched as the other seven left the Connections Crossing as the Dragons of Earth. They themselves were now known as the Dragons of Heaven.

"This is their fate" Rob watched from afar as the Dragons of Heaven were now getting ready to leave, "Two sides fighting for their own views on their race…this is the dawn of their destinies."

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Episode 02, The First Night

_X_

_Dawn of Destiny_

_II – The First Night_

"Everything went just as we had expected?"

Rob appeared out of thin air and gazed around to see that he was now in a dark room with no light. The only thing that he was able to see was the white haired woman dressed in white that was sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Yes, Princess Hinoto" he bowed his head, "Everything is ready for upcoming war. They were all very eager to start things off quickly."

"Well, that's humanity for you" a voice came out of the darkness around the two.

Rob turned his head to see another woman coming up on his right.

"Mistress Kanoe" he bowed again, "Glad to see that you could join us in our meeting."

Rob glanced over at Princess Hinoto a moment and could see that the presence of her sister was making her a bit uneasy.

"I guess I should go down and meet with my group then" Kanoe had a pleased look across her face, "I would like to see what I have to work with after all."

As she started to walk away, Rob spoke again, "I thought you said that you two were going to stay out of this. The deal was that you would each have a group of humans that would fight for your cause."

Kanoe stopped and started to turn red when she saw Rob glaring at her.

"That wasn't what I meant" she tried to explain herself, "I just want to take a look at them. They all have a right to know who it is they are fighting for."

"You can't fool me" Rob continued, "As the Seer of Dreams, I have already seen that both of you are going to play your own part in this battle. But as your pawn, there is nothing that I can do to stop that."

There was a silence for a moment in which both Hinoto and her sister Kanoe said nothing. This wasn't something that they expected to hear when they appointed Rob as their Seer of Dreams and had him act as the overseer of the war.

"I will be going then if there is nothing else that you two needed."

Rob bowed once more and then disappeared into the darkness. Silence once again filled the room and the two sisters waited for someone to say something.

"This could have all been avoided if you didn't want to kill off the human race" Hinoto said bitterly.

Kanoe rolled her eyes and then laughed a little, "I don't want them dead, dear sister. I only want to start the human race over. If they weren't destroying the very place in which they live, everyone could just live in peace. But even the Earth itself should have a say in the matter."

Before Hinoto could argue, Kanoe followed Rob's lead and also disappeared from sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck sighed as he found himself once again up on top of the Lehigh Valley Mall. He was actually surprised to find out that no one fixed it up after the fire that burnt it down four years before.

"You really picked this place as your hideout?"

"No where else I could think of" Chuck smirked, "I have to admit that I'm not the best leader in the world. But I am going to do what I can."

Rob came over to where he was and then sat down to watch the cars passing by in the distance.

"Don't know why, but this seems to be my hobby lately" Chuck stared ahead of him, "Maybe it's to take my mind off the things at hand."

"You're not cold out here? You do spend a lot of time doing this."

Chuck wondered how he knew something like that but then remembered that he was able to see the future and other things in his dreams.

"You have to stop doing that" he told Rob, "It really throws me off."

"But it helps me to understand everyone better and to offer a hand to someone that is in need."

Chuck sat there for a moment and then realized that he was aiming his words directly at him.

"Someone in need? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Rob could feel that Chuck had become as cold as the night air around them. It wasn't hard to tell that this was becoming a touchy subject.

"When are you going to wake up? I have seen the dreams and know that you are at least aware of this problem."

"Shut up!" Chuck snapped, "I have chosen the side that I want and have every reason to do so. I have known the answer to that question since the day that you informed us of our destinies."

"As much as I want to believe that" Rob continued to push the matter, "The fact is that you really haven't chosen yet. It is still written down as undecided."

"Written down where? You are seriously going to lay this bull shit on me? I think I've known what I have done!"

"Everything all right?"

Rob and Chuck stop arguing and turned to see a tall woman with black hair hanging down her back.

"Kanoe?" Rob raised an eyebrow, "What are you still doing here? Didn't you say that you were only going to take a look at them?"

Kanoe walked over to them and then glanced at Chuck intently as she past by. Her gaze than rested upon Rob as she spoke.

"I was trying to, but it's harder to find this boy than you think."

Rob smirked, "I seem to find him quite easily."

"Well," Kanoe returned his smirk, "Not all of us were given dream seeing abilities."

Rob looked at Chuck first and than to Kanoe before bowing and disappearing. A cold shiver than ran down Chuck's back as he caught the woman glaring at him.

"So you are the Kamui?"

"I am" Chuck told her, "Is there something that you wanted to ask me?"

"Not ask," Kanoe grinned, "I wanted to actually test your power for myself. After all, you are the leader of the Dragons of Earth."

It was than that Chuck figured out that his shivers weren't from the cold. When he looked up, Kanoe was already in his face.

"SHOW ME YOUR POWER!"

Her fist connected with his face and launched him back a few steps. As soon as Chuck came to a complete stop, he tried to regain his composure but felt dizzy a bit.

"Her punches hurt a lot more than I figured they would" he thought to himself, "It didn't feel that bad but for some reason I can't regain my balance."

"You're fighting a God after all" Kanoe laughed as though she could read his mind, "This isn't going to a walk in the park. And I have no intentions of making it one, little boy!"

Another punch was thrown but this time Chuck was able to block with his arms crossed. It felt as though he didn't receive any damage but he soon felt his right arm beginning to hurt.

"I really hope that this isn't it" Kanoe continued to taunt him, "Can you really call yourself the Twin Star of the Dragons of Earth?"

This seemed to set Chuck off. Kanoe could feel an invisible force starting to take over the entire roof.

"I will call myself whatever I want!" he growled, "Is there any special reason that you came up here? Because I highly doubt the reason was to die!"

Chuck disappeared into thin air and then reappeared right behind Kanoe. He swung his arm to strike her but right before his fist connected she disappeared too.

"A simple swing of the arm isn't going to beat me" she laughed from the other side of the rooftop, "Come on child. You are the Kamui."

"Calm down" Chuck told himself, "You aren't going to be able to hit her if you lose control."

Chuck's eyes grew wide when he saw a pair of feet setting right behind him. He whipped around and took a swift kick right to the face.

"Come on!" Kanoe growled, "I don't need someone as weak as you! At this rate, I might as well ask Adam if he'll reconsider and switch teams with you!"

Chuck landed on the front of his body and then slid to a stop. He couldn't believe how ridiculously powerful the woman was. He wasn't even able to sense her sneaking up behind him.

"What do you want from me?" he moaned as he got to his feet, "You really expect me to match a God?"

"No" she said honestly, "But I want to see a fight. I want to see that you have both strength and smarts. I'm sorry Chuck but I'm greedy and I want the biggest advantage I can get in this fight."

A small distance away from the JCPenny's roof, Rob stood on one of the lampposts, watching how the battle was going. He then glanced over for a second when he felt another presence join him.

"What are those two up to?" Teti asked, standing on another nearby lamppost.

"Kanoe is testing Chuck to see if he is exactly what she is looking for. Basically she is trying to lean the odds in her favor a little bit."

As the two of them continued fighting, Teti jumped up and down a little bit and laughed.

"I never realized how cool it could be to be able to stand on a lamppost."

Rob looked at him for a moment and then buried his face in his hand trying not to laugh.

As the two of them stood there again, Rob decided to keep the conversation going, "So what made you want to be a Dragon of Earth? In the end, you looked like the kind of guy that would fight for the human race."

Teti thought about it for a moment and then laughed a little, "Honestly…life was just too boring. I went to medical school and did everything that I needed to do. Even got myself a pretty good wife."

"She isn't that good, is she Teti?" Rob raised an eyebrow, "Do you feel like you are settling for what came your way?"

Teti held a look of disgust, "That really isn't your business."

"But it is" Rob continued, "When you go to sleep at night and have nonstop dreams and visions about your friends all the time, it kind of becomes your business. I just want you to admit that your reason for being a Dragon of Earth is because you think your life sucks."

"It doesn't suck!" Teti snapped, "I have…"

"Lots of money, a wife and came out in life with exactly what you were expecting? Doesn't really matter when you cry yourself to sleep, does it?"

Teti had no idea what to do. His first reaction was that he wanted to attack the boy. But he knew that it would have been a bad idea to do so. Instead, he just chose to continue watching the match between Chuck and Kanoe.

"My job right now, is to make sure that everyone is where they should be" Rob explained to him, "To make you think why you are there."

Teti was going to try to make a smartass remark but he noticed that something was happening over where Chuck and Kanoe were.

"Rob?"

"I see them" he replied, "I don't remember something like this happening. We should get over there, Teti."

Chuck picked himself off the cold rooftop and dropped his jaw when he realized that the two of them were now surrounded by an endless amount of dark figures. Taking a good look at them, it looked to Chuck like the figures actually were made out of the darkness itself.

"What is this?" he growled to Kanoe, "More of your tests?"

Kanoe pressed her back to his, "I really have no idea where they came from. This isn't something that I did."

"Princess Hinoto?"

"I don't think my sister would do something like this either. She wouldn't do something that breaks our rules this much."

A random enemy jumped out of the crowd and tried to reach them. He was quickly shot down by a blast of fire that met him halfway in the air. Chuck then used his fire abilities to make two swords out of the flames.

"You did even use your powers during our fight" Kanoe suddenly realized, "Were you holding back?"

Chuck grinned, "I wanted to see just how strong I had gotten over the years. I figured it would be a challenge if I tried to beat you with no powers. Prove something to myself."

Two more figures tried to get to them but Chuck used his psychic power to rip them apart.

"There are a lot of them but they can be beaten fairly easy" Chuck told Kanoe, "You think you can handle your share of the two thousand?"

A huge amount of the dark soldiers leapt into the air and then started to create a pile on top of the two. But almost as quick as they appeared, a blast of light exploded and completely wiped out half the enemies around them.

"I think I'll manage" Kanoe grinned.

Chuck knew that Kanoe was a God but seeing the amount of power she used in a split second was still really impressive to him. He wondered what her punches would have felt like if she wasn't playing around with him.

"Got you covered guys!"

Teti launched himself through the air and then shoot lightning bolts out of his hands. The two blasts of electricity ripped across the roof and took out more enemies as they disappeared into thin air.

"Are you all right?" Rob asked Kanoe as he appeared where they were standing.

Kanoe took out five more guys and then turned to him, "Yeah, I'm fine. This really doesn't seem too be too much of a threat."

"Who ever it was that did this…" Rob thought out aloud, "Probably expected Chuck to be alone. They didn't realize that you were going to be here."

Kanoe destroyed three more, "I'd say you're right there, which would exclude my sister since we both know that we are meeting with our Dragons tonight."

Teti and Chuck both began to fire beams of electricity through the group of dark figures and tried to take out as many as they could. By the time that they stopped, they could see that there were still hundreds left.

"This is too much" Teti said while trying to catch his breath, "Do we even knew if there is a solid number. They are probably respawning as we kill them."

An angry expression appeared on Kanoe's face as she leapt into the air and came down on one of her high heel shoes. The whole roof actually caved in under her force and then came back up, sending all the dark soldiers into the air.

She then stood back up and lifted her index finger above her head. Every one of the enemies around them all exploded and disappeared right before their eyes.

"No way" Chuck picked up his jaw, "You can really do that?"

Kanoe smirked, "God."

Rob looked around at the shattered roof and then frowned, "But who would be able to create those things and why?"

"One of the Dragons of Heaven?" Teti asked, "Maybe their powers are able to do that."

"If so, then I don't know about it" Kanoe explained, "I could ask my sister but I don't want her to know about anything."

"Then we won't worry about it" Chuck told them, "Nothing happened to any of us. So we'll worry about it another time."

"That's it?" Teti crossed his arms, "That is the only thing that we're going to do?"

"Do?" Chuck smiled, "I said that we would WORRY about it another time. What we are going to DO is find the home base of the Dragons of Heaven and hit them tonight."

"Tonight?" Rob frowned, "Right after the war began?"

"Exactly" Chuck stated, "The last thing that they expect is for us to attack right away. And since it looks like they might have been responsible for the attack on us, it only seems fair."

"A full on attack?" Teti asked.

"Damn straight!" Chuck laughed, "Get the others together. It's time that we let them have some fun. Will show those bastards that we mean business!"

As Teti disappeared to get the other Dragons, Chuck turned around to face Rob and Kanoe.

"Attacking all out in the beginning of the war" Kanoe had a smile on her face, "I do like this daring plan of yours."

Chuck nodded, "Can you feel where your sister is right now?"

Kanoe's eyebrow raised a little, knowing exactly why Chuck wanted to know.

"That's a little sneaky" Kanoe whispered to Chuck, "But I do like the way you play the game."

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
